I'm Not Your Dongsaeng Hyung!
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: kau berbeda sekali kalau sedang bersamanya Kibum,ah"/"Aku mencintaimu hyung"/"Tapi aku hanya menganggapmu..."/ "Kalau begitu kabulkan permintaanku, bercintalah dengan ku!" / KiChul, Boyxboy, Crack Pair, dunt Like Dunt Read, NC 21


Tittle :: I'M Not Your Dongsaeng, Hyung!

Pairing :: Kibum x Heechul, KiChul

Rating :: T

Genre :: Romance, Hurt

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat, cerita pasaran, many typos..Dun't like dun't read! This is Crack Pair, If you

^^Happy Reading..^^

.

.

.

** Kim Hee Mi Presents….**

.

.

.

"Yak,Cut!" Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari sutradara.

"Break 10 menit!" Perintahnya lagi yang langsung dituruti oleh semua kru dan staff yang terlibat dalam pembuatan drama 'I Love Italy', tak terkecuali seorang namja tampan dengan senyum dingin nya namun mampu membuat semua namja ataupun yeoja meleleh – layaknya gunung es yang mencair apabila melihatnya – ikut berjalan ke kursi yang memang sudah disiapkan nya apabila sedang break syuting.

"Kibum-ah, kerja yang bagus." Puji seorang yeoja yang – tahu tahu – berdiri di sampingnya .

"Gamsahamnida, Hye Jin-ah." Namja itu – Kibum – menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk berterima kasih.

"Kau sudah selesai syuting rupanya, Kibum" Ucap Manager Hyung yang baru datang entah dari mana.

"Ne, Hyung..ah mana ponsel ku?" Kibum menyodorkan tangan nya bermaksud untuk meminta ponselnya yang selalu di titipkan nya kepada Manager Hyung apabila sedang syuting dengan alasan tidak ingin konsentrasinya tergangggu.

Manager Hyung merogoh kantongnya dan menyodorkan ponsel ke arah Kibum, "Ini, ah hanya saja Kibum, Heechulie tadi menelfonmu dengan nada marah, kau berbuat apa padanya?"

Seketika raut wajah Kibum yang biasanya tenang langsung berubah menjadi – sedikit – panic, "Mwo?aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan nya Hyung." Jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang sudah berubah menjadi tenang lagi namun kurang bisa menyembunyikan kepanikan lewat nada suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Janji?janji apa?"

"Kunci mobilku Hyung."Acuh Kibum seraya – lagi lagi – menyodorkan tangan nya kea rah Manager hyung.

"Aku pergi dulu Hyung, ah..tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Sutradara, nanti malam akan ku lanjutkan bagian ku, Hyung." Pamitnya saat kunci mobil sudah berada di tangan nya dan segera berlari meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

Manager Hyung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kibum yang sangat langka, " Dasar dia itu.."

.

.

# Kibum Pov

Aku menarik nafasku lega, Setelah sekian lama berjuang keras untuk mengembalikan mood nya – walaupun dengan iming iming ice cream, chocolate dan membayarkan semua belanjaan nya – akhirnya dia mau meneruskan moodnya untuk berbelanja.

Aku menatapnya intens, menatap tubuh ramping dengan balutan kulit putih susu yang sekarang sedang sibuk memilih milih berbagai baju.

Tanpa sadar kutarik seulas senyum tipis di wajahku sewaktu melihatnya mempoutkan bibir mungil karena warna baju yang di inginkan nya tidak ada,

Kualihkan pandangan ku pada bibirnya, bibir yang selalu menjadi canduku, bibir yang selalu membuatku membayangkan indahnya mengecup dan merasakan nya, dan bibir yang semakin membuatku ingin….memilikinya.

"Bummie…cocok tidak?" Suaranya menyeruak masuk ke dalam pendengaranku, membuat hangat seluruh otak dan pikiranku.

"Bummie.." Panggilnya lagi lebih keras.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku sedikit untuk menatap tubuhnya yang kini sedang berputar putar – memamerkan baju – di depanku.

"Cocok Hyung."

"Jinnja?ah, aku memang selalu pantas memakai baju apapun, " Sahutnya – narsis – dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat ke-narsisan nya, "Kau benar Hyung, Kau memang selalu pantas memakai apapun." Batinku.

"Bummie, kau tidak ingin memilih baju?" Tanyanya seraya mendudukkan diri di sampingku,

"Hmm?aniyo."

"Huh..kau ini.." Dengusnya

"Kau sudah selesai hyung?" Tanyaku balik.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya imut, "Ne, kajja, ah tapi kau benar benar tidak membeli baju apapun Bummie?"

Kali ini aku yang menganggukkan kepalaku, "Ne, aku tidak ingin membeli apapun Hyung, kajja kita pulang."

Aku berjalan ke kasir dan membayar semua barang yang telah dia beli,

"Bummie, biar aku saja yang membawanya." Dia bergerak mengambil barang belanjaan nya dari tangan ku.

"Ani, biar aku saja yang membawanya Hyung." Tolakku halus,, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan nya membawa barang sebanyak ini sendiri,

Dia menatapku sejenak, "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, bawakan yang benar ya Bummie, jangan sampai terjatuh,arra?" Pesan nya.

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Ne, Tuan Putri."

"Ah Bummie," Dia menghentikan langkahnya sembarangan membuatku hampir saja menubruknya dari belakang.

"Bukankah kau juga berjanji akan membelikan ku chocolate dan ice cream?aku mauu~~~" Rajuknya manja.

Tuhan, betapa indahnya kau ciptakan dia, senyumnya,tingkahnya bahkan kemanjaannya benar benar indah dan …sempurna.

"Bummie," Dia mengoyangkan tangan nya di depan wajahku.

"Kau melamun lagi!" Tunjuknya kesal.

Dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku, bisa repot urusan nya kalau Moodnya tiba tiba berubah lagi, "Ani, katanya kau mau makan chocolate Hyung, kajja kita pergi."

.

.

Kibum menghempaskan barang belanjaan yang dibawanya ke atas sofa, kemudian dia ikut menghempaskan dirinya sendiri seraya bersandar di pinggiran sofa.

"Lelah sekali…" Batin nya seraya merenggangkan tangan nya ke atas,

"Ah, Bummie..kau datang?" Pertanyaan Wookie membuat Kibum kembali membuka matanya yang hampir terpejam,

Dengan pelan Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne.."

"Kau habis berbelanja dengan Heechul Hyung ?"

Kibum kembali menganggukkan kepalanya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan di depan yang lain nya, 'sang pangeran dingin yang pendiam'

"Lalu kemana si Evil itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya,

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjuk ke arah kamar dengan dagu nya,

"Bicaralah yang sopan padaku,Evil!" Seru sebuah suara yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

Kibum menyipitkan matanya melihat Heechul yang sudah berganti pakaian, "Mau kemana hyung?"

"Ah, aku mau pergi dengan Geun Seuk." Sahutnya santai seraya kembali mematut wajahnya dengan cermin yang dibawanya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong…terdengar bunyi bel dari luar dorm.

"Ah itu pasti dia, aku pergi dulu ne?" Pamit Heechul kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tanpa menyadari raut wajah Kibum yang sedikit mengeras.

"Cih…dia benar benar…"

"Aku pergi dulu." Potong Kibum cepat kemudian berdiri dan berlalu keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Wookie yang hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya.

"Cih, dasar King Evil itu..benar benar tidak peka.." Gerutu Kyuhyun yang diikuti dengan anggukan kepala oleh Wookie.

.

.

# Kibum Pov

Aku membanting pintu apartemen ku kasar, tidak kuperdulikan akan kemungkinan rusaknya pintu itu akibat bantingan ku.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di kasur dan menatap ke langit kamar yang di penuhi dengan bintang bintang kecil yang menyala akibat aku mematikan lampu kamar.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam, berusaha untuk meredakan emosi ku, emosi yang selalu bemain saat aku berada di dekatnya,

"Heechul Hyung…" Gumamku lirih seraya mencoba memejamkan mataku.

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat saat bayangan Heechul Hyung yang pergi dengan Geun Seuk menghampiri dalam pejaman mataku.

"Heechul Hyung.." Lirihku kembali.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengerti sedikit perasaan ku?tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan padamu?"

# Kibum Pov End

.

.

# Author Pov

"Kau sudah datang Kibum-ah?" Sapa Hye Jin.

Kibum mengulas senyum tipis seraya mengangguk, "Mianhae..aku meninggalkan lokasi kemarin."

Hye Jin mengusap bahu Kibum lembut, "Ne, gwenchana..aku mengerti."

"Gomawo.." Kibum menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, "Aku harus menemui sutradara dulu."  
Kibum berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah Sutradara yang sedang memerintahkan semua Kru nya untuk bersiap siap.

"Hyung.." Panggil Kibum.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku meninggalkan lokasi kemarin dan tidak kembali malam harinya." Kibum menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Gwenchana, aku mengerti kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan, manager mu memberitahukan padaku kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan makanya kau pulang tanpa memberitahuku." Sutradara menepuk bahu Kibum.

Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya, "Gamsahamnida hyung, "

"Ne, kalau kau masih merasa tidak enak badan, kau bisa beristirahat dulu, " Saran Sutradara.

"Aniyo, aku sudah merasa baikan, Sajangnim, dan aku bisa melanjutkan bagian ku."

"Baiklah, kau memang professional Kibum-ssi."

"Gamsahamnida, Hyung."

.

.

"Kau melamun Kibum?" Hye Jin menyodorkan segelas kopi kea rah Kibum yang terdiam,

"Kau menyukainya?ah ani , kau mencintainya?" Hye Jin menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Kibum yang tetap diam tak bergeming seraya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Katakan lah, katakan padanya apa yang kau rasakan." Hye Jin menyesap kopi nya perlahan.

"Kau tau, lebih baik mengatakan nya walau sesakit dan seperih apapun nanti akibatnya, yah..setidaknya bisa mengurangi sedikit beban di hatimu."

Kibum lagi lagi tetap diam tak bergeming menanggapi ucapan Hye Jin.

"Pergilah dan katakan padanya selagi semuanya belum terlalu rumit, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, hanya saja aku merasa perlu untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadamu."

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Hye Jin yang terlihat santai seraya terus menyesap kopinya perlahan,

"Kau Tau Kibum, terkadang ketegasan, dan pemaksaan itu perlu dalam sebuah hubungan, dan kurasa kau mengerti maksudku." Hye Jin memberikan sedikit seringaian ke arah Kibum.

KIbum tersenyum simpul dan membuat Hye Jin seikit kaget,"Jarang aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum simpul seperti itu di kehidupan nyata – diluar peran yang mereka mainkan –.

"Aku mengerti, gomawo, Hye Jin-ah, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku lagi pada Sutradara Hyung, dan tolong katakan pada Manager Hyung kalau aku ada urusan, aku pergi."

.

.

"Hyung.." Panggil KIbum saat dirinya masuk ke dorm dan mendapati Heechul yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil tangan nya menggonta ganti channel Tv.

"Kau sudah datang Bummie?"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengambil posisi di samping Heechul,

"Yang lain kemana?"

"Mereka belum pulang." Sahut Heechul santai seraya beralih dari Tv ke Ponselnya.

Hening…tidak ada yang berucap di antara mereka, hanya suara Tv saja menemani kegiatan mereka masing masing.

"Jadi…..apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Bummie?" Pertanyaan Heechul memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Aku…"

Heechul melirik kea rah Kibum sekilas kemudian kembali memainkan ponselnya,

"Hyung..apa arti diriku untukmu?" Tanya Kibum pelan namun masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Heechul.

"Hahaha..kau ini?kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu,eh?kau kenapa,hm?sakit?" Tawa Heechul seraya mengulurkan tangan nya untuk memegang dahi Kibum namun gagal karena Kibum menahan tangan nya.

"Jawab saja,hyung."

"Penting..kau sangat penting bagiku Bummie, karena aku sudah menganggapmu…"

"Sebagai Seorang Dongsaeng?" Potong Kibum sebelum Heechul menyelesaikan ucapan nya.

Heechul menganggukkan kemudian mengelus kepala Kibum lembut, "Ne, kau benar, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai.."  
"I'm Not Your Dongsaeng hyung," Potong Kibum – lagi lagi – dengan cepat.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Bummie?bukankah sudah ku katakan berkali kali kalau kau sudah kuanggap sebagai Dongsaengku, kau lupa,eoh?"

Kibum menatap Heechul tajam," Dan juga sudah kubilang berkali kali padamu, kalau aku bukan Dongsaeng mu, I'M Not Your Dongsaeng Hyung."

Kibum menggenggam tangan Heechul dan mendekatkan nya kea rah dadanya, "Rasakan Hyung, rasakan degupan jantungku yang selalu berdetak lebih cepat bila di dekatmu, rasakan bagaimana dalamnya rasa yang kupendam untukmu selama ini."  
Heechul membeliakkan matanya kaget,"Kau?Bummie, apa maksudmu?kau..kau ..kaiku?"

Kibum mengangguk yakin, "Lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu Hyung, cinta yang berbeda dari batasan Dongsaeng terhadap Hyung nya."

Heechul menarik tangan nya dari genggaman Kibum, "Tapi, Bummie, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku."

"Dongsaeng?" Kibum menatap Heechul sinis.

"Kita bahkan tidak mempunyai hubungan darah apapun Hyung, orang tuamu dan orang tuaku juga berbeda, lantas karena apa lagi kau menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng?hanya karena umurku yang lebih muda darimu, eoh?picik!." Seru Kibum dengan rahang yang mulai mengeras menahan emosi.

"Kibum.." Bentak Heechul.

"Kau dongsaengku, arraso!" Bentaknya lagi dengan keras.

Kibum menatap wajah Heechul intens, perlahan raut wajahnya menjadi melembut, tatapan tajam matanya berubah menjadi tatapan meneduhkan seperti biasanya.

Dia menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu Hyung, tapi..bolehkah aku mengajukan satu permintaan padamu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya, "Bukankah setiap Hyung akan selalu mengabulkan permintaan dongsaengnya?kau menganggapku dongsaengmu, berarti kau adalah Hyung ku, salahkah aku kalau aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Heechul menatap Kibum penuh selidik, "Kalau aku bisa,akan aku lakukan."

"Bercintalah dengan ku." Ujar Kibum tegas.

"MWOOO?apa maksudmu,eoh?" Teriak Heechul.

"Kau tidak dengar Hyung?baiklah akan aku ulangi, bercintalah denganku."Tegasnya.

"Kau Gila Bummie!"

"Wae?bukankah seorang Hyung memang pantas untuk mengabulkan permintaan dongsaengnya?lalu kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Tapi permintaanmu gila!"

"Lalu?" Ucap Kibum tenang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukan permintaan ku sebagai dongsaengmu, maka jangan pernah kau anggap aku sebagai dongsaengmu hyung!anggaplah aku seperti namja lain nya yang pantas kau cinta!" Tegas Kibum.

"Bummie…kau..hmpfttt.." Belum sempat Heechul menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Kibum sudah membungkam dengan bibirnya, dengan lembut KIbum menyesap bibir bawah Heechul, membuatnya sedikit memerah dan bengkak.

Tangan Heechul tidak tinggal diam, dia meronta ronta berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Kibum yang kini berada di atasnya, tapi nihil, karena tenaga Kibum ternyata jauh lebih besar dari yang dibayangkan nya.

Kibum melepaskan ciuman nya dan menatap Heechul yang terengah engah mengambil nafas.

" ,.Kau..hah.. .. gila Bummie, lepaskan aku." Rontanya dengan nafas terengah engah karena ciuman tadi.

"Ani, biarkan aku menjadi gila untukmu kali ini hyung, biarkan aku." Kibum kembali melumat bibir Heechul kali ini dengan sedikit kasar dia menggigit bibir bawah Heechul, membuatnya terbuka kemudian menyelipkan lidahnya disana, membelit lidah Heechul dan mengajaknya bergulat,

Tangan nya tak tinggal diam, dia meremas 'junior' Heechul yang masih tersembunyi di bawah sana membuat Heechul melenguh.

"Eungg…"

Kibum tersenyum tipis di sela kegiatannya, merasa bahwa Heechul tak mungkin melawan, dia pindahkan ciuman nya ke leher putih Heechul, menyesapnya, menjilatnya dan menggigitnya, menyisakan sebuah tanda cinta berwarna ungu di sana.

"Enggh….Bummie.." Erang Heechul pelan, entah apa yang membuatnya akhirnya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang di berikan oleh Kibum, akal sehatnya benar benar sudah tak lagi sejalan dengan tubuhnya.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatan nya menyesap leher Heechul, dia mendengakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Heechul yang kini sudah merah padam dengan mata yang terpejam dan bibir yang terbuka sexy.

Kibum kembali melumat bibir Heechul, kali ini Heechul pun membalasnya, kedua lidah mereka saling berbelit merangkai sebuah ikatan, walaupun akhirnya belitan dan pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh Kibum.

Tangan Kibum menyelusup masuk kedalam kaos vneck yang dikenakan Heechul, mencoba meraba dan mencari sesuatu tonjolan kecil disana, dan setelah menemukan sesuatu yang dicari tangan terampilnya dengan cekatan memainkan tonjolan nipple itu, memelintirnya dan menariknya sedikit keras,

"Engghh..Bum..Bummie..ahhh.." Desah Heechul

Mendengar desahan Heechul yang begitu terdengar sexy di telinganya, Kibum lantas semakin berani memainkan peranannya sebagai pihak yang memuaskan, dengan semangat dia membuka kaos Heechul dan mulai memainkan kembali kedua nipple Heechul tapi kali ini bukan hanya dengan tangan nya melainkan juga dengan lidahnya,

"Ah..ssshh…ahh..Bummie.." Heechul menjambak jambak rambut Kibum, berusaha untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Merasa kedua tangan nya kosong dan tidak memegang apapun, lantas Kibum berusaha mencari pegangan yang sekiranya dapat digunakan untuk mengisi kekosongan itu, dengan cekatan kedua tangan nya melepaskan celana jeans yang dipakai Heechul,setelah terlepas kemudian beralih membuka boxer biru, meremas sesuatu yang tersembunyi disana sebelum membukanya lebih lanjut dan dalam.

"Bu..Bumm..sshh..ahh..ahhh.." Heechul menggeliatkan tubuhnya kesana kemari saat dirasanya ada kehangatan yang melingkupi 'junior'nya yang sudah teracung bebas,

Mencoba melirik dengan matanya, dia melihat Kibum yang sedang asik mengeksplor 'junior'nya dengan mulutnya, menjilatnya dan menghisapnya pelan, membuat tubuhnya benar benar kelojotan nikmat.

"Bummie…more..ahhh..more…" Pinta Heechul saat dirasanya seluruh titik kenikmatan di tubuhnya mulai berkumpul di Juniornya.

Kibum makin mempercepat hisapan nya, tangan ya pun terus memelintir dan mempermainkan Nipple Heechul, membuat Heechul makin mendesah dan mengerang tidak karuan.

"Bum..mmie…ahhh..ak…aku….crott crott.." Cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari 'junior' Heechul membuat Kibum sedikit tersedak kaget dengan banyaknya cairan itu.

Heechul mengumpulkan nafasnya yang masih terengah engah, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Kibum kembali meghujani bibir plum nya dengan sebuah ciuman panas, membuatnya kembali tidak dapat berkata kata.

Kibum melepaskan ciuman nya membuat Heechul sedikit mendesah kecewa, dengan cepat Kibum membuka baju dan celana nya,

Heechul terbelalak kaget saat melihat 'Junior' Kibum yang tegak dan berdiri dengan jantan, belum sempat Heechul menghilangkan kekagetan nya , Kibum telah menyodorkan Juniornya langsung kedalam mulut Heechul, membuat mulut kecil Heechul bertambah lebar seiring dengan besarnya Junior Kibum.

"Hmmpft..hmmpftt.." Heechul mencoba berbicara dengan junior Kibum di dalamnya,

""Lakukan Hyung!hisap dan jilat dengan lidah dan bibirmu, cepat!" Kibum semakin dalam menyodokkan juniornya ke dalam mulut Heechul.

Merasa tak mungkin menang untuk melawan, Heechul pun mulai menjulurkan tangan nya dan menggenggam Junior Kibum, memasukkan dan mengeluarkan nya secara perlaha dari mulutnya.

"Arghh…Hy…hyung..faster…faster.." Kibum meremas Junior Heechul membuat Heechul semakin cepat melakukan kegiatan nya,

Tiba tiba Kibum menarik Junior nya dari mulut Heechul, dan langsung membalikkan tubuh Heechul sehingga sekarang posisi Heechul menungging di sofa,

Kibum membuka belahan rectum Heechul, dan membelainya pelan,

"Ahhhhh.." Heechul mendesah geli saat dirasanya ada yang membelai rectum nya, namun kegelian itu tak berlangsung lama karena tanpa aba aba Kibum langsung menyodokkan Junior besarnya kedalam hole Heechul.

"Arghhhh..sakit Bummie..sakit.." Teriak Heechul kencang di sertai dengan air mata yang menetes dari mata indahnya,

Kibum mengecup punggung Heechul lembut, "Mianhae Hyung, tapi bertahanlah..sakit ini tak akan lama, kau akan segera mersakan kenikmatan nya Hyung."

"Tapi sa..sakit Bummie..sungguh…sakit.." Heechul terus meneteskan air mata di iringi dengan rintihan kesakitan nya.

"Mianhae Hyung, tapi aku akan memulainya sekarang." Kibum mengeluarkan Juniornya dan hanya menyisakan ujung kepala 'junior' nya saja, dan dalam satu hentakan keras Kibum kembali menyodokkan nya hingga semuanya masuk amblas kedalam hole Heechul.

"Ahhh..so tight…sempit hyung.." Kibum terus meng-in out kan Juniornya ke dalam Hole Heechul,

Sodokan demi sodokan terus dilakukan Kibum, membuat Heechul mulai merasakan kenikmatan,

"Fashhh..terhhhh..Bum..miiiee…fasterhhh..ahhh.."

"So tight Hyung…ahhh.." Kibum memukul pantat Heechul dengan sedikit keras

Plakkk….

Tapi bukan nya merintih kesakitan, Heechul malah semakin keras berteriak dan meminta Kibum untuk semakin cepat meng-in out kan Juniornya..

"Ahhh..Bummie…Bummie..ahhhh..moree..moree..moree…"

Heechul mendengakkan kepalanya, saat dirasanya Juniornya yang teracung bebas dibawah sana mulai berkedut kencang,

"Bum..Bummie..aku..aku…inginnn.." Kibum meraih Junior Heechul dan menekan ujungnya sehingga membuat Heechul batal mengeluarkan cairan putihnya.

"Sabar Hyung, kita..ahhh..ke..luarkan bersama.." Sahut Kibum

Kibum semakin cepat menggerakkan juniornya, "Ahhh..Chullie hyung..you are so tight…" Racau Kibum saat dirasanya Hole Heechul semakin menyempit dan menghimpit Juniornya.

Kibum melepaskan tangan nya dari ujung kepala Junior Heechul,

"Bummieeeeee!" Jerit Heechul kencang disertai dengan rasa lega karena berhasil melepaskan cairan nya.

"Ahhh…I'm coming hyungggg.." Teriak Kibum panjang seraya menyemprotkan cairan nya banyak kedalam hole Heechul.

Heechul langsung terkulai lemas di sofa sementara Kibum mencabut Juniornya kemudian mendudukan dirinya di lantai yang dingin dengan nafas yang masih terengah engah..

.

.

Kibum membuka matanya saat mendengar bunyi nafas yang bergerak teratur dari arah sampingnya, dia mengambil baju nya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya kembali,

Kibum menatap Heechul yang terlelap di sofa dengan tubuh naked, dia menaruh tangan kanan nya di belakang kepala Heechul dan tangan kirinya di kaki Heechul, dengan perlahan dan hati hati dia mulai mengangkat tubuh Heechul ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar.

Kibum menaruh tubuh Heechul perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan sang princess pujaan hatinya yang tetap terlelap indah.

"Kau sungguh cantik hyung, bahkan disaat tidur pun wajahmu tetap sempurna." Bisiknya seraya membelai pipi mulus Heechul.

"Mianhae, mianhae karena aku telah mencintaimu, mianhae karena aku telah memintamu melakukan ini, dan mianhae karena aku telah membuatmu bingung, hyung, jeongmal mianhae."

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Heechul kemudian mengecup dahinya lembut dan….lama.

"Mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi Hyung, tapi asal kau tau, aku akan selalu mencintaimu,Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae."

Kibum menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked Heechul, melihatnya dan menatapnya lagi dengan intens kemudian beranjak pergi dari situ.

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan sejak peristiwa 'itu', Kibum sama sekali tidak datang ke dorm, jangankan berkunjung, bahkan batang hidungnya pun sama sekali tidak nampak.

Hal ini membuat Heechul menjadi sedikit gelisah, perang batin tak lagi bisa di hindarinya, di satu sisi dia merasa senang karena tidak perlu bingung tentang perasaan Kibum yang hanya dia anggap sebagai Dongsaeng tapi di sisi lain dia merasa ada kepingan hatinya yang hilang, sama seperti saat Hangeng pergi, bahkan sepertinya lebih dalam.

Heechul menghela nafasnya resah, dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat dia menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Hey, Chullie.." Sebuah suara evil membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk sekedar memejamkan mata.

"Hmm.." Sahut Heechul singkat.

Sang penanya – Kyuhyun – mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Tumben dia tidak langsung memarahiku?"Pikirnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul yang kembali memejamkan matanya, "Wajahnya juga sedikit pucat?apa dia sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggucangkan tubuh Heechul pelan, "Hei, Chullie Hyung, ka.." Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Heechul langsung bangun dan bergegas kea rah kamar mandi.

"Hoek..hoek.." Terdengar suara dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, wajah Heechul yang pucat ditambah dengan suara m******n yang terdengar dari arah kamar mandi membuatnya sedikit khawatir, yah biar bagaimanapun juga Heechul tetap salah satu Hyung yang dia sayang.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar kamar mandi.

Hening , tidak ada sahutan apapun..

"Dok..dok..dok..Hya, Heechul hyung, gwenchana?" Kyuhyun menggedor pintu kamar mandi seraya berteriak kencang.

"Cklekk.." Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan raut wajah Heechul yang terlihat bertambah pucat.

Kyuhyun buru buru melingkarkan tangan nya di bahu Heechul, mencoba untuk menopang jika sewaktu waktu Heechul terjatuh,

"Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit panic.

Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan langsung berjalan menuju ke sofa dengan dibanu Kyuhyun.

"Kau sakit, Chullie?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu Heechul sudah duduk di sofa,

"Ani..hanya merasa sedikit pusing dan..mual." Heechul mengusap perutnya.

"Mual?apa mungkin kau salah makan?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, sudah beberapa minggu ini perutku memang selalu mual."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya mendengar penuturan Heechul, "Beberapa minggu?apa jangan jangan dia…." Batin nya.

"Hei Heechul Hyung, apa kau selalu mual setiap pagi?"

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik, "Bagaimana Kau tau?kau selalu memperhatikanku ya?"

"Ternyata benar dia…." Batin Kyuhyun.

"Yah,Evil, kenapa kau diam saja?kau menyukaiku,eoh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek mendengar ucapan Heechul, "Kau pikir aku buta?tidak bisa melihat mana yang bagus untuk kucintai,eoh?"

Pletak….Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun kencang.

"Yah,yah, babbo, sakit tau kepalaku." Kesal Kyuhyun seraya megelus kepalanya yang sakit terkena pukulan tadi.

"Sakit?baguslah,biar otakmu kembali ke jalan yang benar." Sinis Heechul.

"Yah kau ini, lagian pertanyaan mu ada ada saja, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu, aku kan sudah punya bunny ming, lagipula mana mungkin aku mengambil pujaan hati si Kibum bodoh itu."

Raut wajah Heechul langsung berubah sendu mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut nama Kibum, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengelus dadanya pelan, berusaha menahan sesak yang tiba tiba muncul.

"Sudahlah, Chullie Hyung, akui saja kalau kau menyukainya."

Heechul mendengakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Tanyanya tajam.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya santai, "Tidak ada maksud apa apa, hanya saja aku rasa kau harus mengakui kalaukau sudah mulai menyukainya, yak an?"

"A..a..ani.." Kekeh Heechul.

"Kau menyukainya!"

"Ani,"

"Suka"

"Ani"

"Suka"

"Ani,"

"Ya, ya baiklah kau tidak menyukainya."

"Aku menyukainya kok." Sahut Heechul spontan yang langsung di sesalinya habis habisan terutama setelah melihat sebuah seringai yang terpampang di wajah Kyuhyun, "Kena kau, Heechul." Pikirnya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau menyukainya, Hyung, jadi…apakah anak yang ada di perutmu itu adalah anak Kibum?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke perut Heechul yang masih terlihat rata.

"MWO?anak maksudmu?" Kaget Heechul.

"Cih, katamu kau pintar, ternyata kepintaran seorang King Evil hanya seperti itu?" Dengus Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau suka mual di pagi hari?dan juga kepalamu suka pusing?itu salah satu tanda kalau kau sedang mengandung hyung, Babbo!"

"Kau bodoh ya?" Balik Heechul sarkastik.

"Aku kan namja, mana bisa aku hamil." Cibir Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, "Kau tak pernah dengar kasus M-Preg alias Male Pregnant?ada laki laki yang memang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan bagaikan wanita, dan sepertinya kau pun mengalaminya, M.P.R.E.G" Kyuhyun menekan kata M-preg.

"Benarkah?" Ragu Heechul,

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja benar"

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya, dia menatap perutnya yang masih tampak rata seraya bergumam, "Jadi..ini anakmu, Bummie?"

Kyuhyun mencibir melihat kelakuan Heechul yang terus mengusap perutnya dengan gumaman yang tak jelas,

"Hah..daripada melihat nya, lebih baik nonton tv." Kyuhyun meraih remote dan memencet nya asal, tangan nya berhenti saat dilihatnya tayangan di sebuah channel.

_Berikutnya adalah petikan wawancara dengan Kim Kibum Super Junior._

Heechul yang merasa mendengar nama Kibum langsung mendengakkan kepalanya dan ikut menatap cermat ke arah televisi.

_MC : Kibum-ssi..setelah Drama I Love Italy selesai, apa kegiatan anda selanjutnya?_

_K : Saya akan kembali ke Amerika_

_MC : Amerika?apakah anda ingin melanjutkan studi anda?_

_K : *menggelengkan kepala* *Senyum* aniya._

_MC : Ani?ah..lalu kenapa anda ingin kembali ke Amerika?apa jangan jangan rumor itu benar?_

_K : *mengerutkan alis bingung* Rumor?_

_MC : *menganggukkan kepala* Ya, Rumor yang menyebutkan kalau anda akan di jodohkan oleh Ibu Anda dengan seseorang di Amerika._

_K : *Killer Smile*_

_MC : Baiklah, sepertinya anda tak ingin menjawabnya, lalu kapan anda akan kembali ke Amerika?_

_K : *Senyum* tanggal 19_

_MC : 19?cepat sekali..ah para fans anda pasti tak sabar untuk menunggu anda kembali._

_K : *Senyum dan menganggukkan kepala*_

_MC : Baiklah, itulah petikan wawancara kami dengan Kim Kibum Super Junior, selamat siang_

"Ta..ta..tanggal 19?bukankah itu….sekarang?" Dengan cepat Heechul mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang sudah di hapalnya,

"_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak bisa dihubungi atau sedang berada di luar servis area."_

"Shit!" Umpat Heechul kesal.

Dengan sigap Heechul kembali menekan nomor lain,

"Yoboseyo.."  
"…."

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Bummie ingin kembali ke Amerika?"

"…."

"Shit..jam berapa dia berangkat?"

"…"  
"Mwo?jam 4 sore?" Heechul melirik kea rah jam yang terpasang di dinding.

"Sial..sekarang sudah jam ½ 4." Tanpa pikir panjang Heechul langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya kemudian berlari keluar dorm.

.

.

.

"Lebih cepat sedikit Kyu." Perintah Heechul

"Cih, diam saja lah kau Hyung, yang penting kau sampai." Decih Kyuhyun.

"Apanya yang diam, Babbo?10 menit lagi sudah jam 4, nanti dia keburu berangkat." Bentak Heechul.

"Hentikan mobilnya, biar aku yang menyetir."

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul sinis, "Kau pikir aku sudi mengalami koma untuk yang kedua kalinya,eoh?jangan harap!"

"Hya, apa maksudmu!"

"Diam dan perhatikan saja KIM HEECHUL, aku akan mengantarkan mu tepat pada waktunya!" Bentak Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Heechul terdiam.

# Author Pov End

.

.

# Heechul Pov

Aku terus berlari menyusuri bandara Incheon, tak kuperdulikan teriakan Kyuhyun yang memintaku untuk menunggunya, tak kuperdulikan seberapa gatalnya kepalaku memakai wig yang disuruh oleh Kyuhyun untuk menyamar sebagai yeoja, tak kuperdulikan tatapan heran dan aneh dari orang orang yang melihat 'aksi kejar kejaran ku', dan tak kuperdulikan sakitnya kakiku – bekas kecelakaan dulu – yang mulai terasa sakit lagi, yang terpenting saat ini adalah aku bisa bertemu dengan nya sebelum dia pergi.

Bertemu dengan appa dari anak yang ku kandung ini,,

Aku menatap nyalang ke sekitarku, berusaha menemukan seraut wajah atau setidaknya setitik siluet dari orang yang baru kusadari kalau ternyata aku menyayanginya, dan yang baru kusadari kalau ternyata aku menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar dongsaeng semata.

"Bummie!" Panggilku saat akhirnya ku melihat sosoknya yang sedang berbaris untuk mengecek ticket.

"Bummie," Panggilku lagi untuk yang kedua kali saat ternyata dia tak merespon teriakan ku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menekan dadaku yang mulai terasa sesak, aku menatapnya tapi dia tetap tidak menatapku,

"YAK KIM KIBUM!BERHENTI DISANAAAA!" Teriak ku kencang, dan ternyata berhasil!

Kibum berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku,

Aku menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk ku, "KIM KIBUM!BERHENTI DISANA DAN JANGAN BERGERAK!" Tegasku seraya berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana,eoh?" Tanyaku ketus saat ku sudah sampai di depan nya.

"He..heechul Hyung." Gagapnya, mungkin dia bingung melihatku yang memakai wig perempuan untuk menyamar.

"Kau mau pergi kemana,eoh?" Ulangku lagi.

"Amerika." Jawabnya singkat tanpa menatapku.

Aku memicingkan mataku kesal, "Kau mau pergi ke Amerika dan meninggalkan aku dan benihmu disini, Hah?" Bentak ku kesal.

Aku merasa ada setetes air yang mengalir keluar dari mataku, pertahanan ku akhirnya runtuh,air mata yang sedari tadi aku pertahankan agar tidak keluar akhirya jatuh, jatuh seperti hatiku yang terhempas.

"Benih?apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Kau hiks..lupa dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Bummie?ki..kita melakukan nya." Isak ku.

Kibum menatapku panic, "Uljimma hyung..uljimma.." Kibum merengkuhku ke dalam pelukan nya berusaha untuk menenangkan ku.

"Katakan padaku apa maksudmu Hyung." Bisiknya lembut.

Aku memeluknya erat, "Jangan tinggalkan aku Bummie, sekarang aku sedang mengandung anakmu, anak kita."

Dia melepaskan pelukan nya dari tubuhku, kemudia mengusap bekas air mata di pipiku dan menatap ku dengan tatapan yang sangat kurindukan,

"Maksudmu, kau hamil Hyung?tapi kau namja?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, "Sudah beberapa hari ini aku terus mual dan pusing, kata Kyuhyun itu tanda dari kehamilan, dan dia bilang lagi kalai sekarang sudah banyak kasus M-preg, dan aku salah satunya."

"Benarkah?baguslah kalau begitu." Sahutnya santai dan kembali merengkuhku.

"Itu tandanya kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku, Hyung. Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae."

"Nado..nado saranghae Bummie."

.

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Evil Setan keluar kau." Teriak Heechul yang baru datang dengan menggebrak pintu.

"Keluar kau!Berani beraninya kau membohongiku, B*****D!"

"Sudahlah Hyungie.." Ujar Kibum berusaha menenangkan Heechul yang terus berteriak teriak memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Bummie, berani beraninya dia membohongiku dengan mengatakan aku Hamil,!" Marah Heechul, dia berjalan menuju kamar KyuMin dan menggebrak pintunya keras.

Brakkkk….

"KELUAR KAU EVIL SETAN!" Nihil…tidak ada siapapun di dalam,

"Cih, dimana kau?tidak usah bersembunyi kau!"

Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Heechul yang masuk dari kamar satu ke kamar lain nya untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

Drrt..Drrt..Drrtt… Kibum mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk.

_From : KyuVil_

_Kibum, aku telah membantumu mendapatkan nya, karena itu kau berhutang padaku, jadi SELAMATKAN AKU DAN BARANG BARANGKU dari Amukan Raja Iblis itu. _

Kibum tersenyum menbaca pesan dari Kyuhyun, "Aku akan membayar hutang ku Kyu." Ucapnya pelan.

Kibum langsung berjalan mendekati Heechul kemudian memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat,

"Sudahlah hentikan Chullie, bukankah harusnya kita berterima kasih padanya, karena ucapan nya itu membuatmu mengakui perasaan mu padaku,hm?"

"Tapi Bummie, dia sudah membohongiku, dia bilang Mpreg itu banyak, nyatanya hanya 1 : 10 di dunia." Sahut Heechul masih dengan emosi.

Kibum mengecup cuping Heechul lembut, "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kau yang menjadi 1 dari 10 orang itu,hm?"

"Mwooo?a..andwa..hmmppffttt.."Ucapan Heechul terpotong oleh sebuah ciuman panas dari Kibum.

.

.

END

Annyeong…..gakgakgak…

Nekat membuat FF NC di tengah bulan puasa….hahahahah

Tapi tenang saja, aku membuatnya saat aku sedang tidak berpuasa jadi ini aman kok untuk dikonsumsi?

Kalau ada yang ingin berkenalan dengan ku – emang ada ya?T.T

Fb : Nhanha lovelychulppa petals

Hehehehehe…

Gomawo…

Review ne?


End file.
